Date Night Distractions
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Fourteen year old Gabe was getting ready for a date with his girlfriend Lauren who was giving hints that she wanted to take it to the next level with him. Gabe's mind however was on his older brother and the man he really wanted to be with, PJ; with the younger boy putting his plan into action to get his older brother.


**Hi Guys, J Here… This story was originally posted on my solo account freshdcn but I have decided to merge that account into his one and give the stories on that account a revamp and a fix up. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe Lauren wants me to fuck her!<em>" thought Gabe as he put down the razor with the teen turning to face the shower in the corner in the room.

For the last few months, he believed Lauren was giving him the signs that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level and go to the full way, with the teenager hoping that he had read correctly the signs that his girlfriend had been giving him and that he wouldn't embarrass himself tonight. The fourteen year old then walked closer to the shower, with the teenager reaching in and turning on the water, adjusting the temperature of the shower until he got to the warm temperature that his body enjoyed. However the more the fourteen year old thought about it, he knew that he didn't want to lose his virginity to his girlfriend, he wanted someone else. The teenager quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower, with the fourteen year old releasing a light moan from the feeling of the warm water pouring down onto her body.

As the water continued to run down his body, Gabe ran his hand down his slightly husky chest with the teen moaning from the touch as his hand made its way further down to his crotch, as he took his soft member into his hand. Gabe slowly massaged his member as his mind turned to the person he did want to lose his virginity to and the individual who had been the subject of all of his recent masturbation fantasies, his oldest brother, PJ. The teen let go of his member and started to soap up his young body as his thoughts turned the idea of his older brother joining him in the shower where he would seduce PJ enough that the blonde would drag him back to their bedroom and pound his cherry away. With the knowledge that his shaft would be buried inside of his girlfriend later and knowing that it would be last chance to get PJ to take his virginity, the fourteen year old decided to go for it and put his plan into action.

"PJ! CAN YOU COME AND HELP ME!" called out fourteen year old Gabe after the teen had stepped out of the shower and slightly opened the bathroom door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GABE?" shouted back PJ in response as the blonde's mind wondering what Gabe could really need help with in the shower since the last time that the fourteen year old had asked for help for anything, he was nine.

"I NEED HELP!" called back Gabe with the teenager moving back into the shower in order to get ready for his older brother, with the blonde sighing as he stopped up from the couch and made his way up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"So, what do you need help with?" asked PJ as he made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I need you to wash my back for me." said Gabe, the fourteen year old pretending to be nervous and embarrassed as he opened the shower a little in order to give PJ a good eyeful of his naked body.

"Is that all?" asked PJ with the older boy trying to keep his eyes on anything but his younger brother's naked wet body, with the blonde wondering when Gabe had gotten so fit, his form had gone from husky to slightly husky on his way to becoming a hunk.

"Yeah… I can't reach it completely." said Gabe with the teen shrugging as he internally grinned when he saw his brother's eyes watching a bead of water running down the length of his body.

"Can't you just leave it?" said PJ awkwardly with the blonde blushing heavily as he watched the bead of water dropping down onto the fourteen year old's soft member.

"Well… not really, I can't impress Lauren if my backs dirty and smelling now... can I?" said Gabe with the darker haired boy bringing PJ further into his web.

"Fine, I'll wash you back, quickly… just give me the face washer and turn around." said PJ, with the blonde sighing.

Since the blonde was already in the bathroom and leaving now wasn't going to remove the memory of his younger brother's naked wet body, PJ decided that he might as help the fourteen year old wash his back. Gabe could only smirk internally as PJ fell into his trap, with the teen turning around to reveal his arse to his older brother, his arse had always been one of his greatest assets when turning someone. PJ took a hold of the face wash and the soap from the side of the shower, before moving his hand closer to his younger brother's back and beginning to soap it up, trying to ignore the moan that was threatening to escape from the sight of Gabe's large perfect bubble butt.

"Oh yeah, PJ… that's the spot…. Yeah… right there." Gabe moaned out lightly as the teen enjoyed the feeling of the older boy's soapy muscular hands. PJ attempted to ignore the sounds of his little brother's moans as he continued to run his hands over Gabe's back, with the blonde finding himself enjoying the feeling of the younger boy's back muscles tensing "Thanks for this, man!"

"Um… yeah… you're welcome." stuttered out PJ, unaware that the fourteen year old was ready to put the next part of his plan to get his older brother into action. The unaware blonde was shocked when Gabe moved forward quickly causing PJ to lose both his focus and balance, stumbling into the shower as Gabe watched the water finish his plan and soak PJ from head to toe.

"Oh god, PJ! Are you okay?" asked Gabe, the fourteen year old hoping that his voice held enough of a tone of concern to not make PJ suspicious.

"Bloody Hell!' groaned out PJ as he stepped out of the shower with his soaked clothing dripping water onto the floor with the blonde letting out another groan as he glared at his younger brother "Damn it, dude, you got me wet!"

"Just take your clothes off then dude and let them dry." suggested Gabe with an evil grin as the naked teen's plan slowly unfolded, with PJ watching as more water ran down his little brother's naked body.

"And then what? It's not like I can go downstairs butt naked… can I?" said PJ, with the blonde rolling his eyes still annoyed with his situation.

"Well, you could always join me and have a shower until your clothes are dry." said Gabe with a shrug, the fourteen year old hoping that his older brother would agree to it.

"I don't know…" said PJ, the blonde shocked that his younger brother wanted to take a shower with him.

"Why not?" said the fourteen year old who shrugged a little hoping that it would make it seem like he didn't care , with Gabe stepped further back into the shower as he offered the bar of soap to his soaked older brother.

"Well, you are my little brother… it's a little weird." said the blonde, with Gabe shrugging causing PJ to sigh knowing he couldn't really do much until his clothes were dry anyway "Fine… but NO one can ever find out about this… deal?"

"Oh yeah, it's not like it's cool to shower butt naked with your older brother." said Gabe with a pretend roll of his eyes and a smirk as he watched his older brother beginning to remove his soaking wet t-shirt to reveal his flat but athletic chest.

"It's even less cool to bathe with your little brother." smirked PJ in response with Gabe grinning internally as PJ calmed down and didn't seem to be as against the idea. Gabe continued to watch as the blonde started to undo his soaking pants before pulling them down to reveal his bulging boxer briefs, which impressed his younger brother who didn't know that his brother was hiding something that size, he had imagined it to be a good size but nothing like that.

"That's only because the big brothers are afraid of being out sized?" said Gabe trying to tease despite the knowledge that his cock wouldn't be as big, with PJ watching as Gabe reached down to grab onto his hardening cock, with the fourteen year old giving it a few playful stroke. PJ continued to watch with a gulp as he watched his brother stroking himself before the dim witted blonde finally keyed into his little brother's plan and his gulp turned into a smirk.

"I don't think I have to worry about that." smirked PJ as the blonde lowered his boxer briefs to reveal his own hardened cock "Do I?"

"Wow!" gasped Gabe softly as he got a full view of his older brother's cock, the desire to have it inside of him growing.

"I'll take that as a no." smirked PJ.

Gabe blushed as the Duncan brothers turned their attention away from their cocks, with PJ joining his little brother in the shower and the pair letting the water run down their bodies. While the teenager kept his distance from his older brother at the start, the younger boy slowly began to inch himself closer to his older brother with PJ gulping a little as he noticed that his little brother was closing the gap between them. While he wasn't the smartest person in the world, PJ had slowly worked out what his brother had in mind and what Gabe wanted, knowing full well that the only reason Gabe had asked for help was to get him into this situation. The knowledge that Gabe wanted him was one of the reasons that he had agreed to shower with his younger brother, a choice that was only enhanced by the fourteen year old checking his cock out and being impressed by it. The blonde emptied out his already near empty mind and decided to go for broke and give Gabe everything he wanted, with PJ leaning in and capturing his younger brother's lips. Gabe could only moan into the kiss as he got closer to losing his virginity to his older brother, with Gabe's moans getting needier when he felt PJ sucking on his bottom lip, with Gabe opening his mouth to allow PJ's tongue to explore his mouth.

"How did you know that? That I wanted to…" stuttered out Gabe after the kiss had been broken, unable to finish the question, with PJ wrapping his arm around the younger boy and pulling him close.

"Dude… you were a little too obvious man, even I could work it out." said PJ.

The blonde grinned wide as he noticed that his little brother was blushing heavily which slowly turned into a moan when he felt PJ's hard cock pushing against him. Gabe blushed a little from being caught out, but PJ slowly reached out and took a hold of his little brother's hand and led it towards him with Gabe being nervous but happily wrapped his hand around his older brother's stiff cock. The twenty year old had to bite his lip in order to stop himself from moaning loudly from the feeling of his teenage brother's hand around his cock, with Gabe slowly beginning to stroke the blonde throbbing erection. Gabe couldn't stop himself from releasing a moan from the sight of mushroom of his older brother's cock leaking a little pre-cum which was beginning to mix with the water from the shower.

"Can I?" asked the fourteen year old boy, with PJ slowly working out what his brown haired little brother wanted, feeling his cock twitch from the thought of ramming his cock down his brother's throat.

"If you are sure…" replied PJ with the blonde releasing a light moan from the feeling of Gabe's hand still stroking his throbbing member.

The short haired boy dropped down to his knees slowly as he got a close up view of his older brother's large cock which was surrounded by a wild patch of blondish brown pubic hair, which was a stark difference to his neatly trimmed pubic hair which he had done so he wouldn't embarrass himself tonight when Lauren got a good look at it. Gabe held his older brother's cock still as he leaned in and licked up the length of his adult brother's cock, finding that he didn't really mind the texture of it as he reached down to grab his own cock and squeeze it gently, he took the mushroom head of PJ's cock into mouth. Gabe swirled the top of his brother's cock around his mouth before forgetting the tongue and simply sucked on the mushroom head of PJ's cock as he attempt to suck a load of PJ juices. The fourteen year old lightly used his teeth to lightly graze and tease the head which caused PJ to reach down and force more of his cock into the short brown haired boy, with Gabe moaning as his brother's cock was rammed down his throat. PJ loosened the grip and allowed his fourteen year old brother to get into a rhythm of bobbing back and forth on his cock, but the twenty year old was far past his edge.

"Oh fuck, little bro… I'm going to…" moaned out PJ, with the fourteen year old continuing to suck on PJ's member as hard as he could, not willing to lose his chance to taste PJ's seed. Once it got too much for the twenty year old, he pushed his member deep inside of his little brother's mouth and started shot pump rope after rope of his cum into the fourteen year old's mouth, with Gabe gulping down the delicious juice happily.

"Tasty bro." grinned Gabe once he had finished swallowing his adult brother's load of cum with the fourteen year old standing up and cuddling into his older brother, resting his head against PJ's chest which caused the blonde to lean down and lightly kiss the top of his little brother's head.

"So, what do you want to do now?" said PJ once the blonde had come down from his orgasm, with the twenty year old pulling his teenage brother into a deep kiss, with Gabe breaking the kiss a few moments later and with a light blush said what he wanted.

"I want you to fuck me, PJ." said Gabe with the fourteen year old blushing lightly as he asked his older brother to take his virginity, with PJ's mouth dropping and cock twitching from the thought of fucking his teenage brother, with Gabe almost offering his arse to him on a golden platter.

"Are you sure, Gabe?" asked PJ, wanting to make sure Gabe really want this.

"Yeah, but let's not do it here, let's go back and do it in our room." said Gabe with the fourteen year blushing.

"Well, lead us there, sexy." said PJ, with Gabe rolling his eyes at his brother's comment despite the blush at being called sexy by his adult brother.

Gabe slowly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a pair of towel's off of the towel rack as PJ turned off the water, once the water was off, the brothers wrapped the towels around them to somewhat hide their throbbing erections. With their cocks mostly hidden from vision, Gabe opened the door and looked out into the hallway which he noticed was empty and grinned back at PJ before leading the blonde down the hallway and into the bedroom, locking the door to the room once they were inside. With the door to the bedroom locked, Gabe didn't waste any time in taking the lead and pushed his older brother onto his bed with the fourteen year old then undoing and dropping the towel in order to re-reveal his hard cock to his twenty year old brother. Gabe moved over to the bed and crawled up his older brother's body, with the fourteen year old pushing his lips against his older brother's with the kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session. While Gabe being in control was turning him on a little, PJ decided that he wanted to dominate his little brother and used his little bit of strength to turn them around so he was on top of the fourteen year old and broke the kiss. PJ grinned at Gabe as he reached down and removed his own towel to leave the both of them completely naked, before leaning down and beginning to make his way down Gabe's body, planting kisses every few centimeters. PJ continued to move down until he reached his brother's legs and raised them onto his shoulders, with PJ pulling the fourteen year old closer towards him in order to get good access to the fourteen year old's sexily large bubble butt. Fourteen year old Gabe couldn't help but moan loudly as he felt his brother's finger being slid into him, with Gabe trying not to show the slight pain of it as he didn't want PJ to stop and for him to lose his chance to lose his virginity to his older brother. Using the moan as encouragement, PJ began to slowly move his finger in and out of Gabe's arse until the fourteen year old was used to it, with the teen slowly easing a second finger into Gabe's arse and using his fingers to stretch Gabe's opening.

"Oh god, PJ!" moaned out Gabe, with the fourteen year old wincing lightly from the feeling of the blonde's third finger sliding into him.

PJ continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his brother's arse for a few moments before pulling them out to the annoyance of Gabe who whined softly from the loss of his brother's fingers inside of him. Loving the sound of his little brother's whine, PJ lowered his little brother's body and crawled up the bed until his cock was in line with his little brother's mouth with Gabe getting the hint and sucking on his older brother's cock again for a few moments. Once Gabe had sucked on his cock for long enough to lube it up with his spit, PJ pulled it out of his younger brother's mouth and moved back down the bed, once again lifting his little brother's legs onto his shoulders. Gabe closed his eyes as the fourteen year old felt his older brother's cock being lined up with his entrance, with Gabe releasing a light moan when PJ teased the hole. After he had teased the fourteen year old's hole for a while, he lined up with Gabe's entrance and began to slowly ease his way into the tightness of his brother.

"FUCK, PJ!" moaned out Gabe loudly, with the fourteen year old's eyes shutting from the slight pain of having his cherry popped by his older brother's large cock. However, despite the pain Gabe was loving the fact he had gotten his wish and his first fuck was with his brother.

"Are you okay, Gabe? Do you want me to pull out of you?" asked PJ with the blonde slightly worried that he had hurt his older brother and when he was about to pull out of the fourteen year old he felt his brother squeezing his arse around his member, with Gabe almost holding him inside of him.

"NO! I just need a minute in order to get used to it." groaned out Gabe, with the older of the two siblings moaning from the feeling of Gabe's tight arse around his cock.

"Are you sure?" asked PJ with the blonde not entirely convinced, he knew that his little brother wanted him to fuck him but he didn't want to hurt Gabe. Deciding to try and distract his little brother, PJ leaned down in order to press his lips against his younger brother, as his hand travelled down to his little brother's cock, with the blonde beginning to slowly stroke his brother's member.

"Oh god, yes!" moaned out Gabe, with the fourteen year old pushing himself further onto his big brother's cock, with PJ getting the hint that Gabe wanted him to begin.

The fourteen year old could only moan loudly as his older brother began to slide his cock in and out of his arse with PJ beginning to moan in sync from the feeling of the teenager's tight now formerly virgin arse around his throbbing cock. As PJ got into the rhythm of slowly rocking his hips back and forth, Gabe found himself loving the feeling of his older brother's balls slapping against him, with the fourteen year old secretly having a bit of a kink to be spanked, which was the main reason he kept his pranks so obvious he wanted someone to spank him. However he was brought out of his thoughts of being spanked when PJ pushed into him and rammed against something that had him seeing stars, with Gabe unable to stop himself from releasing a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh, fucking hell! That felt soooo good, PJ!" moaned Gabe, with the fourteen year old racking his brain to work out that his older brother had rammed against his prostate.

Grinning at the reaction he had gotten out of the fourteen year old, PJ continued to assault his younger brother's prostate with the blonde picking up the pace with every thrust against the sensitive spot in order to make Gabe's moan get louder from every shot of intense pleasure. As they continued, their bodies were glistening from the sweat, with the sounds of PJ's balls slapping against Gabe's husky arse merging with the squishing sounds of the sweaty passionate sex. Deciding to add to the level of pleasure, PJ turned his attention to his younger brother's throbbing erection which was slapping against his brother's chest with every thrust of PJ's cock.

"Let me." moaned out Gabe with a light blush as he saw what his brother was reaching for and deciding to give his older brother a show.

PJ pulled his hand back as Gabe reached out and the fourteen year old began to slowly stroke his member, with PJ releasing a light moan as he continued to slide in and out of his little brother's arse. As the brother's continued their specific pace, PJ leaned down and captured his little brother's lips into a passionate deep kiss with the kiss continuing for a while before PJ broke the kiss in order to focus on fucking his little brother's arse. As he went back to moving in and out, PJ couldn't help but get turned on further by the sight of watching his younger brother stroking his shaft quickly, with PJ beginning to thrust inside of the fourteen year old hard with only the knowledge that he didn't want to bruise Gabe's arse stopping him from roughly pounding his little brother into the mattress. As he continued to move in, the blonde found himself loving the sound of his balls slapping the fourteen year old's arse cheeks, with Gabe knowing that with his brother's extra speed, it wouldn't be long before he had to shoot his load.

"Oh, PJ…" moaned out Gabe with the teenager continuing to stroke himself to the rhythm of his older brother's trusts "I'm going to…"

PJ could only release a loud moan of pleasure from the sight of his younger brother's cum flying out of Gabe's dick, with the fourteen year old covering himself with shot after shot of his cum. As Gabe finished shooting his cum all over himself, PJ picked up the pace of his brother's tightening arse, moaning from the warm arse beginning to milk his already throbbing shaft. Once Gabe had calmed down from his orgasm, the huskier boy got further into pushing back to take more of his brother's cock into him causing PJ to moan loudly, and as he loved the fact he had taken his little brother's virginity, he hit his edge.

"So am I, little brother." moaned out PJ, with the blonde unable to handle it anymore with PJ thrusting completely into his little brother's hole and began to shoot rope after rope of his thick cum into the fourteen year old boy. Once PJ had finished shooting his load into the fourteen year old's arse, the blonde collapsed down onto of his younger brother, rolling off of Gabe slightly so he didn't squish his little brother, with Gabe turning himself slightly in order to keep his brother's cock from not popping out of him.

"That was amazing." said a spent Gabe as he cuddled into his older brother who leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, it was." said PJ, happy with the knowledge he was his brother's first, with the brothers lying there until they heard the voice of their mother.

"GABE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE! LAUREN'S HERE!" shouted Amy, with Gabe and PJ looking at each and groaning, with PJ knowing their time was up and fourteen year old was going straight again.

"Oh, shit… fucking hell… I had forgotten she was coming." said the fourteen year old in frustration as Gabe pulled off of his brother's cock, sharing a look with PJ before jumping off of his bed. PJ could only watch with his cock softening as his naked brother rushed around his bedroom quickly getting his hand on anything clothing that looked decent and clean, quickly dressing into his usual attractive self before grabbing onto a can of deodorant and spraying what seemed like the entire thing over himself. Once he no longer smelt like sex, the fourteen year old headed over to the door, but before he opened it, he turned to his older brother and grinned "We are going to do this again… right?"

"Oh yeah." grinned PJ, with the blonde happy that it wouldn't be the last time as he watched his huskier younger brother head down for his date with Lauren, with Gabe grinning to himself over the fact he was going to fuck someone and be fucked in the same night.


End file.
